Before You Kill Me
by DeadendMephisto
Summary: This is a story between a vampire and the one he loves I ain't good at summary. M/M, slash, Adam/Jeff. my first time to try this


A/N: I own no one. Forgive any mistake I made.

Before You Kill Me

Jeff entered the house from back door with a gun. Everything was dark and quiet, as if they're sleeping. He loaded his gun unskillfully, the sound was very sudden in silence but luckily it didn't make the house's owner notice. Jeff took deep breath and got into the bedroom. He knew that man was here at this time – he had to get enough sleep for the upcoming events. Jeff aimed his gun at his target, pulled the trigger.

--But nobody was there!

Jeff looked around with horror, he just missed that man, his enemy, Adam Copeland.

"Little Jeffery, who are you looking for? Me?" Adam appeared behind him.

"Yes MONSTER!" Jeff turned back, shot the tall man's head but Adam just disappeared as a ghost from graveyard.

"Jeffery you little disobedient stupid." Adam sneered grimly grabbing Jeff's waist. "I adopted you but you now repay with fuckin' silver bullet! Are you crazy? I'm your benefactor, how can you live without me? Begging or selling blood to the vampires like but much crueler? You'll be killed or raped without me! They can smell you and find you out wherever you hide, my home is the safest place in this fuckin' world!"

"Don't talk to me like a fuckin' redeemer! You ruined my family, job and future, now you want to ruin me!!" Jeff cried out hoarsely. He rushed out of the door, left the blond vampire with sorrow.

"Oh shit, what did I do? I should get him back!"

Jeff sat at the corner of the bar, on the table was half bottle of rum. He was a very noticeable boy with silky rainbow hair and big green eyes, even the bar's underlit and noisy some vampires still noticed him.

"My my, look what I found guys, Adam's little slut is here!" someone sat beside Jeff and grabbed his waist.

Jeff returned sarcastically, "You know what you are, Snitsky? An ugly whore with bad breath!"

Snitsky's flushed with anger while the other guys were laughing loudly.

"I'll kill you little slut…" he seized Jeff by the throat.

"Snitsky, leave Rainbow alone, he's mine." Hunter ordered the big man eyeing Jeff with lust.

Hunter was Snitsky and other vampires' master. He's as powerful as Adam but much stronger. He's a cruelhearted guy especially to human beings, but Jeff was an exception. Everyone knew Hunter want little Jeffery so bad, he could everything to own that pretty boy, that's why Adam tried to protect him.

A shiver passed through Jeff when Hunter eyed him greedily.

"Sorry Hunter, I have to go home now. It's very late." Jeff stood up and gave a nervous smile.

"Don't be so rush Rainbow, we still have time to enjoy the night."

When Adam entered the bar, he found Hunter's followers were sitting at the corner with bottles of wine, which means Hunter was here either. Adam was more worried about Jeff now.

"Where is Jeff?" he asked them coldly.

"That slut, huh?" Randy laughed.

"He's not similar to you. Tell me where he is now." Adam seized Randy's throat mercilessly. His blue eyes turned to red because of anger. "You want to me or die at once?"

"I tell you! I tell you!" Randy screamed in horror, Adam could cut him to pieces easily. "He's with Hunter in that room!" he pointed one room and Adam rushed there.

When Adam opened the door he froze at the scene. Hunter was on Jeff, trying to undo Jeff's pant and the rainbow-haired boy was crying, struggling, but all he did equals nothing.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Adam was in great anger. He grabbed Hunter's hair and threw the strong vampire on the floor. Adam seized Hunter's neck, his eyes were red. "I'd warned you again and again, not to touch Jeff but you still did this unforgivable thing!"

"Yes I remember, Adam, Jeff is your slut." Hunter laughed evilly.

"Shut your fuckin' trap up!"

"You know who killed your brother Matt? It's him." Hunter pointed Adam. The truculent vampire became weak when Jeff eyed him disappointedly.

"Jeff, listen to my boy, that's an accident, I didn't want to hurt Matt but…"

Jeff covered ear with his hand. "Adam stop, please, I heard enough."

Adam walked to the boy, tried to hug him but was stopped by his gun. "Jeffery…"

"There is something I have to end it…" he aimed the at his target, but this time wasn't Adam.

After the gunshot Hunter lay on the floor with expression of unbelief. He couldn't believe the one lose at last is him. Adam held tearful Jeff in his arms, comforted his lover.

"I thought you want to kill me babe."

"I can't Adam, don't ask for a reason, I just cannot."

"Are you still angry with me?"

"Because of Matt? Yes, a little bit and maybe I would kill you one day. Don't think it's over."

"Yes I know." Adam whispered in the rainbow-haired boy's ear, "But let me show the love before you kill me babe."


End file.
